1. Field of the Invention
A communications system using a plurality of cellular phones each having an integrated PDA and GPS receiver (cell phone device) for the management of two or more people through the use of a communications network. The method and system provide each user with an integrated handheld cellular/PDA/GPS/phone that has advanced communication software application programs (hereinafter referred to as ACS) and databases used in conjunction with a remote server that enable a user to control the user's cell phone and to remotely control other users' cellular/PDA phones, to determine with a particular user the location and cell phone strength throughout an area of each of the remote user's cell phones on a map display showing the strength of signal of each cell phone in the network, to access a server having additional maps of different geographical areas that can be downloaded to each participant when desired to supplement each user cell phone map, and to reduce the display virtual control switches and readout areas on each user's PDA display screen when there has been a lack of recent activity in order to increase the map and superimposed symbol area.
2. Description of Related Art
The purpose of a communications system is to transmit information bearing digital messages from a source, located at one point, to a user destination, located at another point some distance away. A communications system is generally comprised of three basic elements: transmitter, information channel and receiver. One form of communication in recent years is cellular phone telephony. A network of cellular communication systems set up around an area such as the United States allows multiple users to talk to each other, either on individual calls or on group calls. Some cellular phone services enable a cellular phone to engage in conference calls with a small number of users. Furthermore, cellular conference calls can be established through 800 number services. Cellular telephony also now includes systems that include Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation that utilizes satellite navigation. These devices thus unite cellular phone technology with navigation information, computer information transmission and receipt of data.
The method and operation of communication devices used herein are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,031,728 which is hereby incorporated by reference and pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/308,648.
A desirable characteristic of a communications network would be to have the ability for a person to be able to set up either a public peer to peer communications network where all can access or a private peer to peer communications network where one has to have a password and/or a particular phone number.
Another desirable characteristic of a communications network would be to have a cell phone/PDA communication network that provides cell phone signal strength for a given geographical area so that it can be predetermined when cell phones are going to be in a dead or low cell phone signal strength zone.
Another desirable characteristic in a cell phone/PDA communication network would be to provide access to a server that has additional virtual maps that can be downloaded as network participants move across a virtual map display.
Another desirable characteristic would be to provide on the PDA touch screen display the ability to collapse virtual (soft) control switches and read out areas of a display and to increase the area available for display of maps and symbols.